


Chakra

by sakuplumeria



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Sanzo and Goku in the Karaoke.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo & Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 8





	Chakra

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly see end notes for references!

In the dim light, Goku sat on the sofa alone, watching Sanzo sing as if devouring the song.

He remembered the first time they had tried karaoke, a complete mess with a drunk and stripping Sanzo.

But now, Goku didn’t mind at all.

He loved taking in singing Sanzo in every way possible, especially the current song. His sexy voice, his wild expressions, his enticing moves. And when tempting violet eyes glanced at him, Goku stood up and danced closer.

Suddenly, their cathartic moves became one. And signaled by the ceasing of trumpet sound, he joined Sanzo,

_“Hikari ga sasu..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [Chakra](https://youtu.be/ukyhv56XA_Y), Sanzo's Character Song in Saiyuki Reload  
> And if you haven't listened to Sanzo-ikkou's first karaoke from the Drama CD, [here's the 4-minutes English subbed version](https://youtu.be/u6h24mlrXio)!
> 
> I must admit, Sanzo sounds sooo sexy in all his character songs. Kudos to Seki Toshihiko!


End file.
